


At the End of the Day, We'll Be Alright.

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: There were days where everything was perfect. That was not the case for this day.





	At the End of the Day, We'll Be Alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic crossposted on Asianfanfics. Requested by a user on the same page. 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling errors, I don't have any excuse, I just suck at English haha.

Mark and Jackson were a unique duo. They were more or less the complete opposites of each other and when the people they knew found out they were in fact in a relationship, Mark and Jackson would get told it wouldn't last.   
"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, they just don't understand.", Jackson would tell Mark and mark would believe every word.   
And Jackson's words worked, because the two of them worked out fine. They loved finding similarities, respected each others' differences. Mark didn't understand why people thought being different personality wise would change it. 

But like any other couple, there were times where it felt as if they were walking on a line that's tied between two trees and falling meant breaking up. They could argue for hours, sometimes about something as stupid as which music group was the best, but other times about important matters such as future preferences about, for example, children. This time however, it was something as big as marriage.   
"Why are you even dating me if you would never want to marry me?!"  
"I never said I didn't want to marry you! I just don't want to right now!"  
They had been watching some Youtube videos, where as in one of the videos there was a proposal, which caused Jackson to bring up how he couldn't wait to marry Mark. Mark however, decided to be honest and told Jackson he was unsure about this whole marriage subject.  
"Who says you want to marry me later then? Please explain that to me because I can't find proof of that!"  
"Well, I surely did not want to have children before but now I can think of it? Proof enough?"  
Jackson was just breathing heavily, trying to calm down before the caught a headache. He never imagined denial being so painful.   
"If you're all about proof and reasons and whatever, why don't you give me a reason to want marriage and convince me?"  
"Imagine being tied to the person you love for the rest of your life. You won't have to rudely tell people off when they approach your partner, because simply raising the hand will show them your partner is taken. Just the thought of always knowing you have someone to come home to, someone you want around is enough to make me want to buy a ring."  
Mark didn't say anything, he just faced the floor. He hated fighting with Jackson. Jackson was such a pure human being who deserved nothing but the best. Mark would never tell Jackson, but he also turned down Jackson's wish for marriage because he wanted Jackson to be sure he wouldn't find someone better. "Really, why don't you want to get married?"  
Mark inhaled deeply, doing his best to keep his eyes from watering. Facing away from Jackson helped.   
"I just...this whole thing with being tied to someone makes me feel smothered. I just feel like all freedom will be lost because you have so much more expectations. And it takes a lot to want to marry someone. Like, what if you regret it after meeting someone else and demands divorce? Marriage doesn't always last..."  
"Mark...", Jackson walked up to him and let his thumb run under Mark's eyes. "You're crying."  
Mark raised his hands to rub the tears away, not hiding how frustrated he was at himself for not keeping himself together. Jackson's heart broke the second he noticed the tears on his lover's face. Instead of forcing Mark to face him and tell him what exactly was his problem, he pulled the older's skinny frame against his own muscular one, feeling how Mark started shedding even more tears. To Mark, Jackson meant safety. Jackson was his comfort no matter what happened and having him pressed up against him after shattering his future plans for them, made Mark feel like the biggest jerk in the world. It took him ten full minutes to calm down.   
"What is the real problem?"  
"What if you find someone you'd rather marry? You're still young, there are places you haven't been, people you haven't met...you never know."  
To Mark's surprise, Jackson started laughing.   
"I'm serious!"  
"Mark, you're speaking as if there's a ten years gap between us. You're literally half a year older than me. You're making me worried though, and I sort of feel like I should feel like you with all the 'finding someone better' speech. But I'm not. I don't want to live a bunch of 'what ifs'. You shouldn't either. Think now, live now. Sure, think about the future too, but there's no need for you move 30 years ahead."  
Mark was speechless. He wouldn't imagine Jackson to be so...supportive? Mark found no words that could probably describe his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry.", Mark whispered. To his horror, Jackson pulled away and grabbed his face. Mark let his hands grip Jackson's strong forearms.  
"Nope. I'm not having you apologizing for being insecure."  
Jackson let his lips linger on Mark's forehead for a few seconds before connecting their foreheads.  
"Like...I do want to marry you but...ugh, why is this so hard?"  
Jackson chuckled. "Cutie, if you want me taking you seriously, you gotta stop with the natural aegyo."   
"...What."  
"However, I did not imagine us marrying in this moment. Hell, it might take a few years. I will assure you, I won't propose until we're both out in the adult world with a place to stay and a stable economy, which I don't expect to happen until...I don't know, we're about 35?"  
"Why are you so understanding?!"  
Mark's sudden outburst startled Jackson.   
"W-what do you mean?"  
"You're supposed to be mad at me and shout or something!"  
"Sorry to break your heart and all but that's not gonna happen. I very much preferred solving it this close up to you."  
Mark's cheeks grew hot. "Cheeky bastard."  
Jackson smiled before leaning in to connect their lips.   
"Problem solved?"  
Before Mark leaned in once again, he gave Jackson his agreement.   
"Problem solved."


End file.
